


Wet Dream

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Wet Dream

Dean didn’t know how Cas knew all the stuff he knew.  
  
Maybe it was millenium of watching humans. Maybe it was just another angel-mojo thing. Maybe it was the fact that Cas, himself, had pieced Dean back together after pulling him from hell.   
  
Really, it could have been a combination of all of those things.   
  
But right then, Dean could only focus on what Cas was doing to him. His brain had long ago given up greater coherent thoughts in favor of swimming through the sea of sensation Cas was bathing him in.   
  
Castiel’s hands tightened on Dean’s thighs, dragging them wider. The angel’s fingers coasted up, up over Dean’s skin before digging in slightly, parting his cheeks. Hot breath tickled the flushed, sensitive skin there.  
  
Dean’s arms banded tightly around the pillow beneath his head. Sweat made the soft cover over it stick to his skin slightly. His knees planted firmly into the mattress and he was abruptly aware of the view he was affording Cas in that moment; ass in the air and Cas’ hands spreading him wide. The stinging prickles of embarrassment only lasted for a second.  
  
Dean gasped, whole body jerking in surprise when something warm and wet slipped from over his balls to the top of his ass.   
  
_Shit_.  
  
Had that been Cas’ tongue?  
  
Dean struggled to brace himself on his elbows and twist to get his head around for a good look. A broad, warm palm flattened between his shoulder-blades, gently pushing him back down onto the mattress. A puff of breath moved over the wetted skin between his legs as Cas spoke.  
  
“Relax, Dean. Just feel.”  
  
The hunter shivered at the words rumbled in that smoky voice. Slowly, he let himself relax back onto the bed as Cas’ hands massaged his thighs and ass. Only when Dean was sighing and humming did the angel return to his ministrations.  
  
Yep. That was definitely a tongue and-   
  
Dean let out a choked noise when Cas really started rimming him, occasionally slipping the tip of his tongue into his hole. It was all Dean could do to not push his ass back for more when he felt a finger tentatively push alongside the wet passes of Cas’ mouth.  
  
God, it all felt so damn good. Dean’s eyes shut tight as the finger inside him withdrew and Cas’ tongue pushed in. His whine mingled with the sloppy noises of Cas’ activities and the humming growls the angel let out when Dean pushed back into his touches with pleasured sounds. At some point, the lid on the tube of lubricant was cracked open.  
  
By the time Cas had two fingers inside Dean, the hunter was breathing heavily into the pillow. His cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs, tip just barely dragging over the sheets. Occassionally, he’d get a burst of sensation when he got enough friction but it was no where near enough. Shit, he had to be leaving a wet spot. He could feel pre-come leaking, bubbling from the head with every push and slide of Cas’ fingers inside him.  
  
“F-fuck!”   
  
Cas’ fingers slipped over Dean’s prostate, making the hunter jerk, his body jolting with every pass. The bastard stroked mercilessly, until Dean was panting raggedly, trying to simultaneously scramble away and push back for more.   
  
Three fingers was the most Dean had ever used on himself. When Castiel scissored his digits, Dean rocked back with a heady groan. So good, so good. Dean thrust his hips back and forward, riding the angel’s fingers as he buried his face into the pillow, moaning shamelessly when Cas hunted out his prostate again.  
  
The bed squeaked, mattress tilting a little as Castiel moved. Nails grazed Dean’s scalp as fingers carded through his hair, trailing down his spine and back up before re-tracing the path.   
  
“Dean.”  
  
Shit. Cas was right there, lips brushing against his ear as he spoke. Dean lifted his head, struggling to catch his breath as he looked over his shoulder. And, God, did Castiel look every bit as desperate and needy as Dean felt.   
  
“Yeah, Cas?” Dean’s voice was hoarse, almost cracking when Cas’ fingers, still inside of him, curled. He shivered, hips rolling into the touch as his eyes slitted closed a bit at the sensation.   
  
“Turn over, I want to see your face.” Castiel murmured, pressing a kiss into the skin of Dean’s shoulder.  
  
 _Oh, fuck_. Heat crept up Dean’s neck and into his cheeks as Cas removed his fingers and helped Dean roll onto his back. Then, Cas was kneeling between his thighs. The head of his cock nudged at Dean’s hole, making the pair of them gasp.  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
This was different. _So different_ than using his fingers.   
  
Dean bit his lower lip as Cas pushed in slowly. Oh, God. Dean’s mind devolved into a puddle of swears, pleas, and inane comparisons. Cas was big, thicker than three fingers for sure and longer. Dean’s eyes shut tight at the faint burning stretch as Cas filled him up, hips coming flush against the backs of his thighs.   
  
Everything was still. Dean swore his heart stopped beating for a second. Their bodies trembled minutely, tied together beyond what Dean was hesitant to admit was more than simple physicality. Sweat made both of their bodies shine, made their skin slip and slide.  
  
Dean arched his back, hissing at the tiny bit of friction it gave him.   
  
“Move,” He pleaded, needing more.  
  
Cas withdrew slowly before pushing back in. He set an easy, gentle rhythm that was pretty nice, but it wasn’t enough for long. An itch raced beneath Dean’s spine for more, for something harder and faster.  
  
“C'mon, Cas.” Dean lifted his hips as much as he was able in the position he was in to meet Cas’ thrusts. “Fuck me. Want it. Want you. _Fuck_ me, Cas.”  
  
The words seemed to make something inside the angel snap, removing the last threads of control and calm that tethered his limbs. With a low, rumbling snarl, Castiel’s hips slammed forward into the next thrust. His blue eyes lit with heat, growing smoky as his brows drew tight. His chest and shoulders were flushed, his lips swollen from earlier kisses. His hair was a wreck, dark tendrils messily spiked in every direction.   
  
Dean’s legs fell wide, his cock bobbing over his belly as Cas rutted between his thighs. With every other pump of the angel’s hips, Dean whimpered as his prostate was stroked, head lolling with pleasure. His fingers dug into the sheets and scrabbled at Castiel’s skin. The headboard slammed into the wall loudly, surely echoing all over the bunker.   
  
“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, yeah. Yeah, please. Please, Cas. Hnnng, yes! Aw, fuck, Cas!_ ”  
  
A veritable wildfire of heat and pleasure rushed through Dean’s body, burning a path along his spine and making him arch as he threw his head back. His body locked down as his lips parted around the angel’s name. He was dimly aware of Castiel’s strangled shout and the liquid heat that spread over his own belly and seeped between his cheeks.   
  
Dean’s eyes flew open wide as his body shook apart, seeing nothing but blue as he bit his lip to smother the shout that waited on his tongue. He fell back onto the sheets, skin sticky and chest heaving. The sheets clung to him before he threw them to the side and stared longingly around the room, half-hoping.   
  
Nothing but silence greeted him.


End file.
